The invention relates to a device for scanning pieces of solid wood. The device comprises at least one scanning unit with which at least one side of the pieces of solid wood is scanned. The invention further relates to a method for scanning pieces of solid wood by means of the device as set forth above, wherein the pieces of solid wood are scanned on at least one side across the length of the pieces of solid wood with regard to flaws and quality of the wood.
In the lumber industry, scanning units are used for recognizing flaws in the wood and for determining the wood quality. The scanning unit inclusive illumination is arranged stationarily. The pieces of solid wood are individually transported by means of appropriate transportation devices through the scanning unit. The lead end and the trail end of a board are detected by means of suitable sensors and the length information in regard to the piece of solid wood is detected by means of transmitters. The thus determined board data are optimized to a cutting list according to which the piece of solid wood is sawed in the downstream sawing station in the form of a through feed saw. In other applications, the pieces of solid wood are transferred to a sorting station and sorted in accordance with the detected quality parameters.
Aside from through feed saws in which the pieces of solid wood are positioned and transported by means of feed rolls, chains, and toothed belts, push feed saws are also known in which the pieces of solid wood are positioned and transported by means of a pusher and a linear module.